Percy Jackson Sex Slaves
by 095968934
Summary: My first lemon, see how this goes!
1. Chapter 1: A New Gift

One bright summer morning, Percy Jackson woke up, and saw an envelope on my bedside table. I reached over, and grabbed it. It read "From the Fates". I slowly opened and read it. It said, "Dear Perseus Jackson, Because of your acts of heroism in stopping Gaea from rising, as well as defeating the Titan lord Kronos, we have decided to reward you with a very special gift. When you ejaculate in a female's vagina, they will follow your every command, and have a deep lust for you and all other girls you control. In order to control the girl, you must say "sas elencho", as that is Greek for " I control you". You can teleport the girls to you telepathically. That is all. If you have any questions, go to the lake, and write it down on a piece of paper, and drop it into the water. Percy got out of bed, and went to breakfast. He decided on controlling Drew first, since he has always wanted to fuck her, with her giant ass and DD boobs. He hurried off to breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2: Trying it on Drew

**DUN DUN DUN! Who is it? I should upload a new chapter by tomorrow. I'll try to do a schedule of a chapter every 2 days, with school and all! Please review, it's the best way for me to improve these. I'm just starting out. K, enjoy!**

Percy sat down at the Poseidon table, and stared at Drew. Gods, she was hot. Her giant perky tits looked ready to suck, and her ass was huge, and he so badly wanted to get it in his hands and squeeze it. He got up, and walked over to the Aphrodite table. "Hey Drew, can I speak to you for a sec?" They walked back to the Poseidon table, and asked him" What?" "Oh, just one thing, sas elencho" Drew immediately said in a blank monotone voice," Master Percy, what do you wish for me to do?" Percy thought for a second, and said "Take all your clothes off, and go me to the Aphrodite cabin." "As you wish, Master Percy" Drew replied, stripped off her clothes, and walked off. Percy couldn't stop the tent below his waist. Drew's ass was the greatest thing he had ever seen. It was a huge bubble but, bouncing every time she took a step. They reached the Aphrodite cabin, and went inside. He sat down on the bed, and asked pulled off his pants. Drew stood at the end of the bed, and stared at his dick. It was huge, about 7 inches, and a whole inch wide. "Forgive me master." "It's OK Drew, just give me the very best lap dance ever." She climbed onto the bed, and turned around. She moved his hard cock over her ass cheeks, occasionally rubbing it in her asshole, but never shoving it in. Then, she turned around, and did the same with her dripping wet pussy. It soon drove Percy mad, so he asked Drew "Give me the best blowjob on Olympus" Drew quickly got Percy's dick in her mouth, and deepthroated him. The view of her massive boobs, nipples erect, and the feeling of her lips on his cock got Percy even hornier, if that was even possible. Drew pulled her face out, and stared at Percy. He saw a string of her saliva connecting her mouth and his conk. He screamed "Fuck, I'm going to cum so hard!", and Drew quickly shoved all 7 inches of his dick into her mouth, just in time to get Percy's load. He fired 6 strings directly into her stomach. He then told her "Get your pussy on my face, I need to have some of those juices." It was true, the bedsheets were drenched in Drew's juices. She did as told, and immediately began moaning incredibly loudly as waves of pleasure swept over her. Percy was sticking his tongue in quite deep, and he soon found her g-spot, and she was now screaming like mad, and then, Percy's face was drenched in her pussy juices. They just lay there for a second, and then, Percy said "Get in missionary, I want to fuck you!" Drew climbed on top of him, and mashed her lips onto Percy's. He felt her giant boobs against his chest, and his cock rubbing on her shaven pussy. Then, Percy shoved all 7 inches in. "Ahhhhh yes, master, fuck, my slutty whore pussy, yeah!" Drew yelled as Percy moved his whole dick in and out at a ridiculous speed. The sound of Drew's moaning, and Percy's thighs, and balls loudly slapping against Drew's body filled the room, and soon, Drew came, gushing her juices all over Percy's cock and drenching the bedsheets. Percy then laid on the bed, and said "Ride me anally in reverse cowboy so I can see those big titties bounce up and down" Drew followed, and soon, the room was filled with loud screams of pain and pleasure. Just at that moment, the door opened, and 2 figures came in.


	3. Chapter 3: The Foursome

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy peeps! I'm sorry for the long 7-day wait. I was having a HUGE case of writers block, and I had a BUNCH of school projects. Well, I have a free afternoon, so, finally, here we go!**

"Oh, my gods, you were fucking Drew? What the hell, you pervert bitch?"

The 2 figures were Silena and Piper. Silena, had incredible boobs. They were easily DD, and somehow bigger than Drew's, even if her ass was small. Even thought she had an angry look on her face, Percy could tell she was horny, since her nipples were sticking out of her tank top. Her camel toe was wet, as well. Piper's ass was also incredible. While not quite as big as Drew's, it was also a bubble but.

Percy realized that he wasn't looking too good, lying down, him and Drew naked, her back turned to Piper and Silena, riding his cock. So, before things got worse, he quickly said" sas elencho". Then, Drew said, in her normal voice, "What the fuck Perseus Jackson? I am soo going to", and stopped. "That was fun master, wanna do it with our friends?"

Then, Percy realized what had happened. When he said that, he untraced Drew, but she was still going to follow his commands. But now, Silena and Piper were tranced. Percy realized this could be fun. He first said, "All of you, give me an amazing blowjob." Immediately, Drew got off, and turned around, her lips kissing his dick, like before. But then, Silena and Piper came. Percy then said" And strip off" They followed their master's orders, and soon, Percy Jackson was lying down, surrounded by 3 naked girls. Even though he has shot a huge load not very long ago, he was hard, and 7 inches hard.

The girls surrounded, and Piper was the first one to suck. She pushed Drew out of the way(who began sucking Percy's balls with Silena), and immediately deep-throated him. The feeling was amazing to Percy, but he didn't want to blow his load too early. Piper then pulled his cock out of her mouth, and then stroked his shaft. Silena came up, and stroked the tips. Drew, now left alone with his balls, was sucking hard on them. The feeling of all three girls on his dick came, and, this time, he couldn't help it. He fired 3 strings of cum, and Silena caught most of it, but a little landed on her boobs, and, somehow, instantly made Percy hard again.

Percy was about to eat one of the girl's pussy at the time, but he got a better idea. "Piper, ride my cock, and Silena, get that fucking wet whore pussy on my mouth. Drew, suck Piper's tits. Hurry up, you bitch!" Eventually, they all got in position. Percy stuck his tong into Silena's pussy, and she started moaning. Oh, yeah master, right there, ohhhhh fuck!" Then, Piper began to ride his dick. She screamed in pleasure. She started slowly, but soon got into the rhythm of it, and was bouncing all over, drenching the already wet sheets in her juices. "Fuck yeah master, you are soo perfect at this, yessss" is what she would've said if she wasn't under a trance, and she wasn't being fucked so well. It came out more like "Fuck, AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She came again, and her juices squirted all over Percy's dick, and the bedsheets. At the same time, Silena came, gushing juice all over Percy's face. Then, Percy got Piper to turn around and fucked her anal, the same way he and Drew were doing when they came in.

Soon, all 4 of them were coated in cum and pussy juice. They collapsed into the equally soaked bedsheets, and cuddled, completely naked. Piper and Drew tucked their faces into Percy's chest, his cock against their pussy. Silena was on top. Percy threw on a blanket, and they soon fell asleep

 **Note: I've decided to use the polls for ideas (Easier than the reviews, at least). Click the following link to vote on what I should do for the next chapter:**

 **poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=490316\**

 **Let me know if the link doesn't work so I can update it.**

 **Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4: Author's Note: Poll Link

**Hey guys? I realized the link wasn't working on the poll, so I am just posting this to give you a link to take the poll, so here it is!(To my profile page, where up top there's a link to my poll**

 **u/9839873/RishiPercyBeth888**

 **Peace!**

 **PS. In case you were wondering, a new chapter should be out soon, something like a gangbang. ;)**

 **u/9839873/RishiPercyBeth888**


	5. Chapter 5: Annabeth's shower

**Hey peoples, washup? Ok, I think what I will do is once a month, have a weekend where I upload multiple chapters a day, ok? The next Chapter will be out within 2 hours. Peace!**

 **(Here's my chapter plan: This, gangbang, Artemis, Hunter orgy:)**

Percy Jackson woke up to any man's dream; Covered in hot, naked girls. Drew and Piper's boobs were nestled in his arms. Then, he decided to wake the girls up. "Wake up!", he said, a bit loudly, as he nudged the girls. Suddenly, he realized that his dick was being sucked on. He pulled off the covers, to find Silena sucking him off. Then, the other girls woke up. "Morning, master!" Piper said with a giggle. Percy wanted to stay in bed, but he wanted to expand his harem. They all got up, got dressed, and went to breakfast.

Chiron announced that later that day, the Hunters of Artemis would be arriving. And that's when he had the brilliant idea of a massive orgy with them. But first, he had some girls to fuck. Somehow, he hadn't decided to add his own girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, to the harem. He had always dreamed of fucking her. Her enormous, jiggly, bounce ass, and amazing boobs, which Percy had wanted to suck. But, Annabeth was always to scared to fuck him. "Not anymore" he thought. When she went into the Athena cabin, Percy followed her, and was pleased to hear a sprinkling of water.

He walked into the cabin bathroom, and found, not to his surprise, Annabeth, naked, showering. There was no stopping his erection, he had never seen her like this. Her ass looked gorgeous, dripping wet. Her boobs looked about fifty times better exposed. He silently ran out of the cabin, took off his clothes, and stepped back in. He had to use an incredible amount off willpower to not jerk off right then. He realized that she had noticed him. "The fuck you think you're doing, you pervert! I'm NOT going to fuck you, I've told you a million times!" She couldn't keep a straight face while she said that. Percy was amazing; tall, muscular, even with a six pack. And his dick was amazing. It wasn't even as hard as could be, but it was already 7 inches. He realized that staring at Annabeth's nude body for too long wasn't going to look too good, so, quickly, he said, "Sas elencho!"

Annabeth then turned off the shower, looked towards Percy, and said, "Yes, master?" He then got into the shower, and lay down. "Get that pussy on my tongue" Annabeth followed, and soon, he was eating something that somehow, tasted like chocolate. All this did was make him want to push deeper, so he ordered Annabeth to completely sit on his head, since she had been kneeling until this point. As his tongue went deeper, enjoying the taste, Annabeth started screaming in pleasure. "MASTER, EAT MY PUSSY HARDER, I FUCKING LOVE YOUR TOUNGE!" Then, Percy decided enough oral sex, it was time for the real stuff. "Sit on my cock, and bounce on it" She did so, and immediately began wailing, this time, in a mix of pain and pleasure. Soon, he fired a massive load of hot, thick, white liquid into her. "Anal, now" Soon, she was bouncing up and down on his dick. The view of her ass, tan, rippling, his balls slapping against it, was so sexy. Soon, he fired cum into her, filling her up with satisfaction.

"You now will walk to my cabin, nude, and once you get there, I want you to masturbate, until you pass out. "Gladly, master" Annabeth replied, with a smirk, and walked off.

Percy then has an incredible idea: Treat one of the girls to a gangbang.


End file.
